


Give me back my silvers

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: What should have been an enjoyable day takes a troubled turn after Sasha steals some money from Marco.





	Give me back my silvers

For once a day off of training fell on a nice day. People where all outside, enjoying themselves in different ways.

Thomas and Jean where tanning (at least attempting to), Eren and Armin where off somewhere, Connie was running from a very angry Annie after a prank went bad, Reiner was working out, and Bertholt was talking with Ymir and Historia. Mikasa was assumed to be with Eren and Armin but one could never tell.

Marco honestly had no clue what to do with himself. He didn’t want to try and tan, he really did not want to expose himself anyways when so many people where out and about.

Jumping at a hand to his shoulder a laugh met his ears. He turned around when he landed and his eyes met Sasha’s. Of course she would be the one that had to do this.

“You really are a bit of a scaredy cat Marcaroni.” Sasha teased the freckled ravenet.

“Forgive me for not liking being sneaked up on.”Rolling his eyes somewhat playfully. “You really have a tenancy to almost give a guy a heart attack you know?” 

“Well fine, I guess I just won’t give this back.” Sasha says holding up some of Marco’s silvers. There was a smirk on her face.

“Hey wait a minute give those back!” Marco hollered, tearing off after a now very fast moving Sasha. He knew she was a bit of a prankster, but this was taking it way to far.

Right across the training grounds into a secret area cadets went to when they where looking to get lucky or just have some private alone time with someone is where Marco chased her to.

He caught the silvers as she tossed them, a little confused. Then she kissed him and he turned bright red.

“See you later Marcaroni.” She teases and walks away leaving Marco to sort out what exactly had happened.


End file.
